


Propuesta

by ka0di_angel_uzumaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka0di_angel_uzumaki/pseuds/ka0di_angel_uzumaki
Summary: Hoy es el día y realmente esperaba que esto no saliera mal
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Propuesta

**Author's Note:**

> Primera historia Voltron   
> Espero y les guste

\- Hoy es el día- eso fue lo que Keith se dijo mientras se veía al espejo 

Nunca había estado tan nervioso antes en su vida

Y podría decir que había vivido situaciones en las que el necesitara estar nervioso en su vida 

Hacer amigos, la primera cita con Lance, el noviazgo, vivir juntos

Venir a Cuba había sido la parte fácil, el realmente no había pensado en lo que venia con el paquete viaje familiar, conocer a la familia de tu novio en su hogar natal era completamente diferente a las cenas rápidas y despedidas emocionales cada vez que la familia de Lance los visitaba 

Porque nadie le había dicho eso

Claro, ahora no era tan fácil deshacerse de la familia de Lance, no era como si pudiera poner la excusa del cansancio, del trabajo, de donde dormirán los sobrinos de Lance, el clima, porque simplemente la familia de Lance lo resolvería

Como lo venían haciendo desde que los comenzaron a visitar 

\- Queridos no debieron de hospedarse en un hotel, siempre hay espacio en la casa

Si estaban cansados 

\- Quédense en la casa, la habitación de Lance esta al final del pasillo- la habitación de Lance era un desastre 

Los sobrinos 

\- Lance, cariño tus hermanos pueden acomodar a los niños en los cuartos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse pueden quedarse sin ningún problema 

El clima 

\- Cariño, Keith y tú se pueden quedar a dormir, es peligroso salir con la tormenta 

Si la familia de Lance era…demasiado 

Dos semanas después de haber llegado, Keith estaba muy agradecido de que Lance no lo haya convencido de cancelar el hotel e irse a la casa de su familia, si bien Lance pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, él todavía tenía el pequeño escape de retirarse a su cuarto de hotel y perder el tiempo sin tener que convivir con más de cinco personas en una sola habitación 

El cuarto de hotel era pequeño, pero acogedor, una cama matrimonial, con sabanas lo suficientemente frescas para no derretirse cuando te acostabas, el ventilador en el techo, la televisión y el balcón que tenía vista al mar, si Cuba era hermoso

Pero el clima era terrible, demasiado tropical, mucho sol para su gusto

La vida era tranquila en la pequeña ciudad de donde Lance había nacido, sin gente gritando, claxons sonando, era agradable, comprendía porque Lance no había querido venir a Varadero después de todo ese tiempo, podías sentir una especie de bruma que te hacia no querer regresar al estresante ritmo que era la ciudad

En más de una ocasión Lance había tocado el punto, vivir en una granja, cuidar animales, cuidar de otros, el mar, nadar, era algo que quizás Keith podría querer, pero no para toda una vida, era mejor la idea del pequeño lugar de escape, un lugar donde podrían ser solo ellos, que la ciudad se convirtiera en el lugar donde ambos podrían escapar y tomar un respiro, hacer cosas simples sin preocuparse 

Lance se había quedado a pasar la noche en la casa de sus padres, sus primos de otras ciudades habían venido a verlo, y Lance también se quedaría en la casa la mayor parte del día, el por otro lado no estaba en las condiciones para estar ahí con toda la familia de Lance 

Él tenía un plan distinto para esta tarde, una que involucraba a su novio 

Desayuno en la pequeña cafetería frente al hotel, tenían los mejores huevos que había probado, y ya saben si los huevos son buenos el café será excelente

Recordó el día de ayer, Lance por fin había logrado convencerlo de aprender adecuadamente a surfear, las olas que llegaban a la orilla de la casa de Lance eran excelentes para eso, caminaron un poco más allá de la propiedad para encontrar un pequeño lugar alejado con vegetación suficiente para ocultarlos a plena vista, y así nadie se burlaría de Keith por caerse más de una vez de la dichosa tabla

Solo Lance lo haría, pero él estaba bien con eso, él podría burlarse de su novio más tarde 

Después de 4 horas, por fin había logrado pararse sobre la tabla y no caerse, claro hasta que llego una ola, y lo único que pudo escuchar después de eso fueron la risa de Lance y la espuma en sus oídos 

Habían quedado a cenar con su familia después de eso, pero Keith había dicho que tenía que terminar con un trabajo que todavía tenía pendiente, y a pesar de las quejas iniciales Keith pudo relajarse del bullicio de la casa de Lance

Claro él pudo haber exagerado un poco en lo que realmente iba hacer esa noche, el trabajo era cierto hasta cierto punto, la verdad había estado hablando hasta tarde con Hunk y Pidge, sobre el plan del día siguiente, cuando la llamada termino Keith jugo hasta tarde con la consola que Lance había traído, y que por que no la habían llevado a la casa de lance 

– No llevaremos mi consola a mi casa, tengo sobrinos, recuerdas- fue lo único que argumento Lance

Se quedó en su cuarto, afortunadamente para Keith, Lance había traído suficientes juegos para escoger, dos noches antes, en medio de la sofocante noche, el ventilador encendido, la brisa del mar, dos tazones de palomitas y solo la luz del televisor, habían logrado completar el más reciente juego de la colección de Lance 

Voltron, era un buen juego, a pesar de las incontables veces que tuvieron que morir para poder llegar hasta el mundo final, la compañía de Pidge era buena, buenos gráficos, sonido, emoción, un buen videojuego 

\- Mis gráficos son los mejores bobos- la sonrisa de autosuficiencia y orgullo en el rostro de su amiga valía la pena- mi bebe será todo un éxito 

Después de desayunar y agradecerle una vez más a la señora del lugar, por los dulces extra, decidió seguir conociendo la ciudad, conocía casi todos los lugares del pequeño lugar, pero había buenas vistas para fotografiar, a su madre le habían encantado las fotografías más recientes que había tomado 

La decisión de rentar la motocicleta había sido sin duda la mejor opción de transporte, era más fácil, Keith se sentía más cómodo con eso y podía sentir la brisa del mar sobre su piel 

Para cuando comenzó a caer la tarde, y después de dos rollos de fotografía, una memoria casi llena, aguas frescas, helado, Keith se puso en marcha hacia el hogar de Lance   
Quince minutos de recorrido, Keith aparco cerca de los demás autos, dejo su casco sobre la moto y camino hacia la casa, no sin antes fijarse en el pequeño grupo de niños, jugando con la hermana de Lace cerca de la playa, estaban con un adulto, estarían bien, toco la puerta principal y espero a que fuera abierta, viejas costumbres 

\- Keith querido- la madre de lance salió a saludarlo, sus brazos abiertos- no deberías tocar mijo, esta tan bien es tu casa- se apartó de la puerta para darle espacio para entrar- Lance está en el patio

\- Gracias señora 

\- Yanet querido- la madre de lance lo miro con burla 

\- Gracias Yanet 

Conocía el lugar, la casa de Lance era bastante grande, una sala capaz de albergar a toda la familia, sillones por doquier, comedor a la izquierda con más de una mesa, una ventana con vista al mar, la casa de lance se encontraba muy bien ubicada y más alejada del resto, privacidad que Keith estaba seguro que toda la familia apreciada, la casa estaba rodeada de playa, mar y sol, siguió caminado hasta llegar a los tres corredores, uno de ellos llevaba a las habitaciones, el segundo hacia la cocina y el ultimo al patio 

El patio también era bastante grande igual que todos los otros lugares, mesas de playa de un lado suficientes para parecer un pequeño restaurant, asadores, hornos, hamacas colgadas de la pared y en los árboles y más verde a su alrededor

Encontró a su novio en una de las hamacas más cercana al mar, rodeada por palmeras, sabía que a Lance le encantaba estar al aire libre, y ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que el sol no fuera una molestia sobre sus cabezas

Lance alzo su cabeza cuando escuchar los pasos y las ramitas quebradas, pero siguió acostado esperando hasta que estuviera frente a el 

\- Tardaste demasiado- claro llegar diez minutos después de la hora prometida era una crimen 

\- Estuve ocupado- respondió 

\- Ohh- Lance por fin giro su rostro y lo vio, la sonrisa en su rostro era hermosa- más fotografías 

\- Mas fotografías- confirmo 

\- Sabes , puede que ya haya suficientes fotografías por algún lugar 

Keith se sentó a un lado de Lance, para después acostarse a su lado

\- Nunca son demasiadas 

Con eso Lance rio 

\- Claro Peter Parker, espero y las después de tomarle fotos a más de una planta , toma fotos de mi

\- Ya tomo fotos de ti 

Ahora fue el turno de Lance de burlarse

\- Nunca son demasiadas, cariño 

Lance comenzó a jugar con su cabello, estuvieron ahí un rato más en silencio, antes de que alguno de los dos dijera alguna palabra 

\- Mi hermana nos prestara su carro, por alguna razón que aun no entiendo accedió cuando le dije que era un favor para ti 

\- Sabes no es mi culpa que sea el favorito de tu hermana- Lance lo golpeo en el hombro 

\- O claro, vengo por primera vez en mucho tiempo a casa, y a quien miman y consienten es a mi novio 

\- Ohhh él bebe Lance esta celoso?- así que ese era el problema, la risa retumbo en el pecho de Keith 

\- Cállate!!!

\- Lance tu familia te ama, solo porque no te presten atención cada cinco minutos no quiere decir que no seas el niño consentido de la casa

\- No soy el consentido de la casa!!!- se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía pucheros 

\- Claro, claro- miro su reloj- deberíamos irnos 

\- No sé cuál es tu prisa por llegar antes, sabes, el lugar no se va a ir 

\- No me gusta llegar tarde

\- Mejor tarde que nunca- le dirigió una mirada hacia su novio 

\- Está bien, está bien- Lance alzo los brazos en forma de rendición 

Ambos regresaron a dentro de la casa, para despedirse 

\- Ya nos vamos mamá- Keith amaba como sonaba el español cuando Lance lo hablaba 

\- Claro cariño, cuídense- la madre de Lance hablo desde la cocina 

Lance y el siguieron caminando, Lance se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta para buscar las llaves del auto de Verónica 

\- Son las amarillas- dijo mientras veía a Lance observar más de una vez cada llavero

\- Se cuáles son las llaves de mi hermana muchas gracias!!-tomo las amarillas después de eso 

Verónica y los niños ya estaban regresando hacia la casa

\- Así que se van- los niños siguieron su camino hacia el interior, muchos adiós tío Lance, adiós Keith, los acompañaron 

\- Si Keith no quiere llegar tarde 

\- Sabes, es bueno que por fin llegues a tiempo a los lugares- dijo Verónica mientras le alborotaba el cabello 

\- Verónica!!!

Así fue como ambos se subieron al auto, el manejo después de todo, sabía a donde se dirigían y Lance disfrutaba más de ver los paisaje en la isla 

Lance también lo sabía solo había un pequeño toque de sorpresa 

Llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que comenzara la función, fue una completa sorpresa cuando supo que había un autocinema en la ciudad, nunca había ido a alguno, era emocionante, compraron palomitas y sodas, el lugar estaba algo lleno pero no demasiado, después de todo era un pequeño clásico la función y la mayoría de las personas preferían pasar las tardes en familia un fin de semana

Pero esta salida era importante 

Películas antiguas de Disney, esa era la función estelar del día de hoy, tres películas en una noche Atlantis, la espada en la piedra y la bella durmiente 

\- Debimos comprar más palomitas- fue lo que dijo Lance una vez que se estacionaron 

\- Sabes que se pueden rellenar verdad- le dijo

\- Claro, gracias por ofrecerte Keith- fulmino con la mirada a su novio

Salieron del auto, le había pedido a verónica que dejara unas mantas en la cajuela, así que fue por ellas, y las puso sobre el cofre del carro, las suficientes para ignorar el remanente de calor del auto

\- Me sorprende la facilidad con la que convences a mi hermana de hacer las cosas- más celos, pequeños celos- exactamente cuál es la relación con mi hermana aquí 

\- Tu hermana y yo hemos mantenido una relación secreta desde navidad, aquel vestido azul hacia resaltar sus ojos- un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta de Lance 

\- Tenemos los mismos ojos 

\- Claro que no, los tuyos son mejores

\- Mmmmm- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Lance 

La primera película comenzó

\- Definitivamente Atlantis es una película infravalorada, como es posible que Disney no haya hecho todavía su película liveaction, si hicieron el rey león no veo el problema por la cual no hacerla

\- Tom Holland haría a un buen Milo- argumento Keith- le quedan bien los lentes 

\- Piensa en la escena de las piedras, sería como ver al avatar 

Más comentarios por aquí y por allá 

La segunda película comenzó, y en lo personal no era e mayor fan, pero era buena, y Lance no la había visto antes así que el la estaba disfrutando bastante

Solo hacia pequeños comentarios como –Ohh, No!!!, Ve por más palomitas Keith maldición!!

La tercera película comenzó, para cuando el regreso con más palomitas, refresco, y unos cuantos dulces 

La película estaba bien, canciones, el amor y todo eso

\- Estas bien?- Lance puso una mano sobre su muslo- estas moviendo demasiado la pierna, hay mucha gente? Ya te aburriste?

\- No, todo está bien- le aseguro a su novio

\- Seguro?? Pareces algo nervioso, podemos irnos no hay ningún problema

\- NO!!!- las personas en los autos vecinos los vieron- solo… solo sigamos viendo la película 

Lance le dio una última mirada antes de seguir viendo la película

La parte en donde Bella regresa al castillo y se pincha siempre le pareció lo mejor de toda la película, después de todo su larga espera funciono y se adueñó del castillo 

\- Me gusta lo que hicieron con maléfica- Lance sigue hablando mientras ve la película- me refiero a las nuevas películas, ya sabes no es “la mala” de la historia 

\- Si, te hace pensar que las cosas no siempre son como te las cuentan

Ambos siguen comiendo y bebiendo los refrescos 

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- Lance le mostro un huevo de dulce entre sus manos

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- Estaba dentro de las palomitas- Lance comienza a excavar en la cubeta de palomitas- creo que es lo único- comienza a mover el huevo de un lugar a otro y puede escuchar perfectamente el sonido de algo- creo que trae algo adentro

\- Son dulces creo- Keith toma el huevo de las manos de Lance, para moverlo también- quizás lo dejaron caer en la cubeta mientras lo llenaba- dejo el dulce junto con los otros 

\- Oye eso es mío!!!- dice Lance mientras trata de alcanzarlo 

\- Termina primero tus palomitas- Lance solo hizo más pucheros 

\- Mandón- susurra mientras sigue comiendo de las palomitas- seguramente lo quieres para ti 

Están casi por llegar al final de la película, el príncipe Felipe está subiendo las escaleras 

Y su corazón comienza a latir más estruendoso, se pone peor cuando escucha como Lance se atraganta con las palomitas, le da unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda para evitar que se ahogue del todo 

\- Eso es…- comienza el susurro de Lance, sí, claro que era eso, el aspecto de los personajes ha cambiado, el príncipe es considerablemente más delgado, su piel más pálida, su cabello más largo y negro, conservaba la capa roja, su camisola ahora era morada con el cinturón negro y la hebilla platinada y los pantalones negros- ella…el

Claro ahora había visto a la “princesa”, la cual había sufrido el mayor cambio, el cabello se había reducido, y era ahora un tono castaño lo pintaba, la tez de la piel era más oscura, el vestido azul, ahora estaba compuesto de un poncho azul con bordes dorados que adornaban sus hombres, una camisa con mangas blanca dejando las manos entre lazadas en su abdomen, sobre la camisa un chaleco azul oscuro, del mismo color que el pantalón, la corona sobre su cabeza, el collar dorado en su cuello, la rosa entre sus manos 

Y por supuesto el rostro

Todo un príncipe ahora

Los murmullos, pero eso no preocupaba a Keith, lo que importaba era lo que haría Lance ahora 

\- Tu…tu- el príncipe se sentó a un lado del otro príncipe, mirando a su amado dormir 

Ahora Lance vio el perfil del príncipe, y Keith sintió como Lance apretaba su muslo con más fuerza 

\- Eso es…

\- SHHHHH!!!- Lance voltio a ver a la pareja que lo había callado 

El príncipe se inclinó y beso al otro príncipe

El príncipe comenzó a despertar, abrió sus ojos azules, el rostro del príncipe Keith, miro al príncipe Lance y sonrió 

\- En verdad de tomas tu tiempo verdad cariño- le recrimino el príncipe Lance- siento que dormí una eternidad y si me duele la espalda, sufrirás 

\- Si quieres podemos volver a pincharte el dedo y le pedimos a Maléfica que vuelva a pelear conmigo y vemos si lo hago en menor tiempo- el puchero adorno los labios del príncipe Lance 

\- Eres lo peor

Lance seguía viendo el desarrollo de la película 

\- Y de quien fue la idea de ponerme en una torre, si esto se cae hubiera muerto, no pudieron pensarlo más verdad- el príncipe Lance hizo una mueca 

La risa escapo de sus labios 

Keith tomo el huevo entre sus manos y se lo dio a Lance 

\- Ábrelo, tiene tu chocolate favorito dentro 

\- Keith puedes tomarte dos segundos y hablar de porque salimos en una película de Disney, Soy una princesa Disney 

\- Un príncipe Lance, además podemos hablar de eso después de la película, solo mantén tu boca ocupada quieres

\- Claro, uno quiere saber cómo esto no es una demanda de derechos autor- Lance comenzó a romper el huevo por la mitad-en vez de eso tú solo quieres que yo coma un tonto huevo de dulce y tu…tu…

Su voz se esfumo y miro el interior del pequeño huevo

\- Tu…tu…esto tiene un anillo dentro…tu…

Keith tomo el huevo entre sus manos, y tomo el anillo entre su mano 

\- Por lo menos no te lo llevaste a la boca sin ver lo que había adentro- se burlo- eso hubiera sido un desastre

\- Eso no pasaría!!!- su novio chillo

\- Claro- tomo con su mano libre la mano derecha de Lance 

\- Lance McClain, cuando te conocí por primera vez, no pensé incluso que pudiéramos ser amigos- -oye—pero tengo que admitir que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida- los ojos de Lance comenzaron a resplandecer y el azul se hizo más brillante- eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, solo tú y nada más que tú, yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío- tomo aire- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Lance comenzó a llorar 

\- Por supuesto que sí, idiota, por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo 

Se besaron 

\- Ahora pon ese anillo en mi dedo, y explícame como termine siendo una princesa Disney, no me quejo, pero realmente quiero saber 

Keith tomo la mano de Lance y deslizo el anillo 

Dejaron de prestar atención a su alrededor 

\- Pidge es la reina de los efectos especiales y me ayudo con esto, bueno todos ayudaron, Hunk lo vio en internet y todos estuvimos de acuerdo que te encantaría aparecer en la pantalla grande 

\- Ustedes son lo peor 

\- Y nos amas, no hay nada de malo, el viaje solo cambio la locación, tus hermanos ayudaron convenciendo al dueño del local y hacer todo esto posible, todos los que están aquí lo sabían, a excepción de nuestros vecinos que siguen viendo cómo vamos a bailar en la plaza 

La risa de Lance lleno el lugar, lleno su vida

Si, hoy fue un buen día

**Author's Note:**

> No conozco mucho la historia de Voltron   
> Espero haya sido de su agrado :)


End file.
